Estrellas fugaces
by Painalli
Summary: Esta noche es el Festival de estrellas en Magnolia, fiesta que se celebra en honor a la lluvia de estrellas cada diez años. Fairy Tail acoge la festividad con una calidez que conmueve a Juvia, quien a su vez rememora el amor que le tiene al gremio y, por supuesto, a Gray. Paralelamente, Natsu le da un obsequio especial a Lucy, mientras Gajeel se determina a ser más honesto con Levy


**Estrellas fugaces**

¡Hola a todos! Espero que mi otro fic, "¿Quién eres tú?" les esté gustando, ya que lo iré actualizando en unos días cuando mucho. De momento, espero que este les guste, pues puse todo mi sentimiento en escribirlo.

Recomiendo escuchar "I won't give up" y/o "You rise me up" mientras lo lean, o en su defecto, algunos endings de Fairy Tail. Creo que la música me dio mucha inspiración para escribirlo.

_Fandom:_ Fairy Tail.

_Parejas:_ Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe

_Advertencias:_ Ninguna

_La obra original y los personajes son totalmente propiedad del grandioso Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Juvia de Fairy Tail era la hermandad de sus miembros. Ella, una chica enamorada del amor, estaba en el gremio más precioso de todo Fiore. Se respiraba el calor y la belleza en cada rincón, aunque las otras personas parecieran ignorarlo.<p>

Antes o después de una batalla, las sonrisas de sus compañeros la animaban a seguir luchando. A dar lo mejor día con día.

Y luego estaba Gray, por supuesto.

Ella estaba tan consciente de sus sentimientos que era imposible omitir al mago de hielo, quien podía hacer honor a su apodo como "Ice boy". Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a ser rechazada, que ni siquiera lo tomaba enserio. Sólo le hacía feliz poder demostrarle cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo admiraba.

Una noche, la maga de agua llegó al gremio en compañía de Lucy, con quien se había llevado cada vez mejor desde que supo que la rubia sentía algo por Natsu. Le sorprendía descubrir que ella no expresaba abiertamente el gusto que sentía por el Dragón slayer de fuego, pues prefería seguir con la buena amistad que ambos llevaban desde hacía más de un año. Charlaban animadamente acerca de las últimas decoraciones de Magnolia, en honor al Festival de estrellas fugaces que se hacía cada diez años, cuando una lluvia de estrellas cubría el firmamento.

La magia bañaba cada hogar, negocio y calle de la ciudad, entre polvos brillantes, chispas y un sin fin de luces blancas, platinadas y doradas. Magnolia parecía una estrella en sí, y Fairy Tail no podía quedarse atrás.

El gremio había sido decorado por una serie de adornos de hielo en el exterior, cortesía de Gray, simulando una serie de constelaciones en cada nivel del edificio.

Juvia tardó un buen rato en seguir a Lucy al interior, ya que se había quedado prendada de tanta belleza. _"Esto lo hizo Gray-sama"_, pensaba con ilusión. Al final, cuando Wendy y Erza tuvieron que salir para arrastrarla dentro del gremio, Juvia descubrió que había más sorpresas en esa noche de estrellas.

Natsu había colaborado con la decoración interior, con una gran cantidad de pequeñas velas doradas. Todo el recinto relucía, cálido y armonioso, haciendo que la maga del agua sintiera ganas de llorar.

— ¡Chicos y chicas! —Llamó Lucy a todos los presentes, de pie sobre la pequeña tarima que el gremio usaba para cosas relativamente importantes. Todos se giraron a ver a la rubia, quien a su vez había sacado una llave de oro.— Dada la ocasión, le he pedido un favor muy especial a mi querida amiga Virgo, de modo que... —Mientras hablaba, invocó a la preciosa sirvienta de pelo rosado, quien les dedicó a todos una mirada de indiferente. Muy típico de ella.— Hoy sería muy apropiado vestir con ropa del Reino celestial, puesto que el festival tiene mucho que ver con ellos.

Aunque no muchos entendían que aquellas estrellas formaban parte del mundo mágico, y que a su vez regían el Reino celestial, todos coincidieron en vestir las prendas que Virgo les ofreció. Dentro de muy poco, todo Fairy Tail era una preciosa muestra de magia celestial.

Juvia no pasó por alto la mirada cálida de Lucy, y supuso que aquel festival era muy especial para ella.

Por su parte, aceptó un vestido azul al estilo griego, con volantes y accesorios dorados. Una fila de perlas blancas le decoró su cabello ondulado, haciéndola parecer una princesa del mar.

Durante un par de horas, la maga de agua se limitó a pasear por el gremio, saludando y abrazando a todos sus amigos. Por algún motivo, su corazón rebosaba de alegría, como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo aquella velada. Diez años. De pronto se preguntó, ¿qué había estado haciendo hacía diez años? Tomando en cuenta los siete años perdidos, había tenido oportunidad de ver aquella lluvia de estrellas dos veces en su vida. Una cuando tenía cuatro años y la otra cuando tenía catorce.

La más reciente, debía admitir, fue para ella una simple noche como todas. Por culpa de su constante soledad, había nublado el cielo para todo el pueblo, de modo que nadie pudo ver el espectáculo nocturno.

Pero la primera vez...

No se creía capaz de recordarlo pero, si lo intentaba...

— ¡Juvia! —La llamó una voz femenina, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. Se volteó y descubrió a Lucy, la cual agitaba muy enérgica su brazo derecho, mientras el izquierdo sostenía a Gray del cuello de la camisa. Antes aquello hubiese bastado para avivar la ira de la Loxar, pero por la sonrisa de Lucy y su gesto corporal, más parecía estarle diciendo "¡Ven! ¡Aquí te tengo un regalo vestido de príncipe celestial!".

Y Juvia no era de las que despreciaban los regalos.

Corrió como loca enamorada y se le colgó a Gray, quien gimoteaba cómicamente acerca de la traición de Lucy. Por su parte, la rubia reía divertida, al igual que la mitad del gremio.

Todos se divertían, sin excepción.

Incluso Natsu, quien había tenido una extraña inquietud desde el inicio de la noche. Bromeaba con Lissana y Mirajane, le gastaba bromas a Gray (sobre Juvia y muchas otras cosas), le lanzaba disimulados chisporreos de fuego a Gajeel, retaba a Laxus (quien había visitado el gremio por el festival, con el resto de su equipo), irreverenciaba al Maestro... y sin embargo, seguía sintiendo que algo lo estaba molestando. Como si se le olvidara algo importante.

Entonces, cuando Gray jugueteó con la cabeza de Lucy de modo amistoso (ante la ira fingida de Juvia), lo supo.

Fue como si se le prendiera el bombillo. (Una metáfora que le encantaba, por cierto).

Se adelantó hacia sus amigos, con una expresión alegre.

— ¡Nee, Lucy!

La rubia levantó la mirada de la peliazul que jugaba a asfixiarla al pelirosado. Natsu la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que la llenó de curiosidad. Por su parte, Juvia notó este pequeño "clic" en sus miradas y aprovechó la situación para empujar a la rubia a los brazos del Dragón Slayer, juguetona. Lucy dio un respingo, aunque Natsu la había atrapado, y miró a la maga del agua echando humo por las orejas. _"¡JUVIA!"_, parecía reclamarle.

Por primera vez Juvia le hacía una jugarreta romántica a Lucy, y entendió por qué a la rubia le gustaban tanto ese tipo de bromas y juegos.

— Ay, no te oigo "rival del amor". —Exclamó en voz alta, aferrándose nuevamente a Gray, quien había querido huir entre tanto jaleo.— ¡Juvia sólo tiene ojos para Gray-sama!

Happy, que había pretendido ir a molestar a Natsu y a Lucy, también fue raptado por una Juvia con ojos de corazón.

Un poco desconcertada por aquella treta, la rubia volvió a concentrar su atención en Natsu, quien se notaba aún más confundido por el comportamiento de Juvia. El mago de fuego podía ser realmente inocente con algunas cosas, en especial si concernía a las chicas.

De todos modos, no se cortó al momento de tomar la mano de Lucy y sacarla del gremio, para sorpresa de la joven.

— ¡Natsu! ¿A donde vamos? —Le preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos. La diminuta falda de tablas doradas se le levantaba un poco por el ritmo que llevaba el muchacho, pero ella no protestó.

— Se me ocurrió darte un regalo esta mañana. ¡Por poco lo olvido! —Le explicó Natsu, una vez que ambos estuvieron en la cima del gremio, en la terraza. Lucy se sonrojo hasta las orejas, imaginando qué clase de regalo podía ser. ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un... beso? ¿¡UN ANILLO!?

... Demonios, estaba actuando como Juvia.

Calmó sus ansias cuando el pelirrosa y ella se sentaron en el suelo de la terraza, con el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas. Natsu no parecía tener la expresión de un muchacho avergonzado por culpa del romance. La rubia estaba impaciente y muy curiosa.

— ¿Pero por qué un regalo? —Preguntó entonces, dándose cuenta que era extraño recibir algo cuando no era Navidad ni su cumpleaños. El Dragón slayer pareció confundido al principio, pero luego soltó una carcajada.

— Sabía que era raro. Es un regalo por nada, supongo. —Le dijo, levantando la mirada hacia ella, sujetándose el estómago dado las oleadas de risa que sufría.— En realidad, es por haberte unido a Fairy Tail hace ya más de un año. No soy bueno recordando las fechas... con excepción de la desaparición de Igneel. —Mencionó, bajando la mirada con una sonrisa más nostálgica, nada más recordar a su padre dragón. Lucy sonrió del mismo modo, aunque sus ojos estaban empañados.

— Eso suena muy lindo, Natsu. —Le confesó.— ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti la idea?

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —Replicó indignado... y luego torció el gesto.— Bueno, se le ocurrió a Erza. ¡Pero a mi se me ocurrió el regalo!

Esta vez fue Lucy quien rompió en carcajadas, habiéndose esperado algo así. Natsu, Erza y Gray eran sus mejores amigos, y los quería tanto, que algo como eso sólo la enternecía. Así que se inclinó hacia adelante y extendió las manos.

— Bueno, ¿y mi regalo? —Pidió en voz baja, con una mirada brillante que hizo ruborizar al pelirrosa.

— ¡Cierto! —Dijo, intentando volver a la normalidad. Cuando lo consiguió, le tendió a la rubia una especie de tazón de porcelana de color negro azulado. Lucía común y corriente, lo que desconcertó a la muchacha.— Espera, espera. —Le pidió Natsu, dándose cuenta de su decepción.— Eso es sólo parte del regalo. Sujétalo bien. ¡Y no te eches para atrás!

Lucy dio un respingo, sorprendida, y se irguió solemne cuando Natsu se acomodó a una distancia prudente de ella. El chico le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas dragonezcas, que irradiaba diversión y desafío. Entonces pareció soltar una chispa radiante de los dedos, la cual llegó directamente al tazón.

Se vio como... una estrella fugaz.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, con las mejillas rebosantes de color debido a lo bello que se había visto aquello. En el tazón sólo quedó una especie de guijarro apagado, así que levantó la vista a Natsu.

— ¡Otra vez! —Le pidió, emocionada, haciendo que el chico alargara la sonrisa.

Lanzó un guijarro encendido tras otro, echando chispas en un espectáculo privado de lluvia de estrellas, mientras Lucy intentaba coger cada uno con el tazón.

::::::::

Mientras tanto, cuando algunos habían bebido un par de copas, expectantes a que comenzara la verdadera lluvia de estrellas, una maga del agua hacía pucheros y morritos al Dragón slayer de acero. Aparentemente, Gray se le había escapado en algún momento de la noche y ahora no lo encontraba en ningún lado.

— ¡Juvia quería ver las estrellas fugaces con Gray-sama! —Se quejaba, aceptando un trago de parte de una Mirajane ligeramente divertida.

— Eres una ruidosa, no me sorprende que huyera. —Le replicó el moreno, bebiendo de un solo trago su bebida.

— Eres demasiado cruel con Juvia, Gajeel. —Le reprochó la peliazul como una niña pequeña, mirándolo con el rostro pegado a la barra.— Sólo por eso Juvia le dirá a Levy que te gusta.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —Se oyó gritar... mejor dicho, rugir, al dragón de acero. El ya de por sí explosivo Gajeel parecía querer matar a Juvia por semejante sugerencia, aunque tenía en el rostro un sonrojo peor que el de la propia Juvia cuando estaba con Gray.

Convenientemente, en ese momento, Levy se aproximaba al par de amigos con un lindo traje estilo árabe que dejaba al descubierto su torso. Tenía encima una buena cantidad de tela transparente de color dorado, parecía una reluciente chispa de bengala. Sin mencionar que sus ojos color avellana lucían brillantes de la inocente curiosidad hacia la discusión de Juvia y Gajeel.

— ¡AH! ¡Levy! ¡Yo debo decirte que...! —Antes de que la impertinente maga elemental soltara la bobería más grande del universo (en palabras de Gajeel), él le cubrió la boca con la mano, haciendo que la chica se quejara entre monosílabos y agitando los brazos de un modo bastante infantil.

— Creo que a cierta idiota se le subió el vino. —Gruñó como oso.

Levy soltó una pequeña risita, ganándose una mirada del pelinegro, quien intentaba no hacer evidente su bochorno.

— Ustedes dos son como hermanos. —Les dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla de Lily cuando éste se acercó y se sentó en la barra. Era increíble como el maldito gato negro podía adueñarse de las atenciones de la maga sin perder su masculinidad.

— ¡Jum! —Gajeel sólo torció el gesto con mal humor.

Entonces, Levy miró a Juvia y le sonrió ladina.

— Creo haber visto a Gray afuera, en el patio trasero. Si te vas ahora, creo que aún puedes...

Antes de que la chica hubiese terminado de hablar, Juvia ya había golpeado a Gajeel y se había largado de ahí, veloz como un rayo.

— ... Alcanzarlo.

— Esa tonta no cambiará nunca. —Se lamentó Gajeel con aspereza, aunque en el fondo podía vislumbrarse cierto afecto por la maga de agua.

— Pues no... pero me parece que es perfecta tal como está. —Replicó la McGarden, con un asentimiento por parte de Lily.— Creo que es admirable que se acepte a sí misma y a sus sentimientos, sin complejos ni tapujos. Muy pocas personas pueden decir con tanta facilidad lo que sienten.

Aunque Levy hablaba sin pensar, aquello le llegó al Dragón slayer, quien la miró de reojo y se puso a reflexionar al respecto.

¿Ser más directo y sincero? ¿Ser más como... Juvia?

Agh...

Pero...

Bueno... _quizás_.

El Dragón slayer se tensó durante cinco minutos enteros, debatiéndose a sí mismo a actuar. Levy estaba ahí, como siempre, charlando con Lily y de vez en cuando lanzándole una sonrisa a él. Siempre era así, siempre estaba con él. Normalmente, no necesitaría nada más, pero...

— ¿Levy? —La llamó Gajeel con la voz más áspera que de costumbre.

— ¿Uhm?

Cuando la peliazul se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa ya marcada en los labios, se llevó la sorpresa de su cercanía. Y luego de su contacto. El beso en la mejilla que Gajeel le obsequió fue suficiente para ponerla totalmente colorada.

Y eso era todo lo que podía resistir el Dragón de acero con respecto a la iniciativa.

::::::::

Faltaba muy poco para que la lluvia de estrellas comenzara, quería encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

Aunque adentro se había mostrado bastante cómica, por dentro algo empezaba a doler. Le dolía la alegría de sus amigos, la majestuosidad del gremio, la belleza de la noche. Le dolía todo, porque Gray estaba ausente. Era como ver un precioso rompecabezas sin la pieza central, la más brillante y hermosa. Y antes de que las lágrimas acudieran a ella, necesitaba verlo una vez más.

Después de lo sucedido en Tartaros, por algún motivo, tenía la constante necesidad de saber que él estaba cerca. Conservaba el miedo irremediable a perderlo, incluso si no le tenía del modo en que siempre había soñado.

Estaba bien su amistad, estaba bien la distancia, siempre que pudiera verlo sonreír.

Justo cuando su pecho la empezaba a oprimir de forma insoportable, lo halló sentado a la orilla del patio, inclinado con la vista fija en el agua oscura.

Le gustaba como se veía su cabello negro a la luz de la luna, en contraste con el dorado que permanecía inmerso en el interior del gremio. Gray era una mezcla de azulado y platino. Llevaba un traje bastante revelador, como era costumbre en él, de colores plateados; se ajustaban a su cuerpo, dejándole ver los músculos de su espalda.

La peliazul inhaló con fuerza, sin saber si la falta de aire se la había provocado la carrera o si se debía a él... a su belleza. Esto pareció ser suficiente para que el mago de hielo se percatara de su presencia, levantando la vista por encima de su hombro.

Inmediatamente retiró la vista, irritado. Pero no por lo que ella creía.

— Oh, vamos. Esta es la primera vez que intento dar una sorpresa y me lo echas a perder, Juvia. —Le reprochó, con lo que Juvia pensó que era... ¿un sonrojo? Imposible. Sus mejillas nunca solían estar de ese color, al menos, no en su presencia. Cuando el pelinegro volvió la vista a la chica, quizás para explicarse, descubrió que los enormes ojos oscuros de la muchacha estaban empañados. Se irguió, sorprendido, y frunció más el ceño.— Espera, Juvia, no intentaba...

En un impulso, y como parecía ser costumbre de la joven, interrumpió al muchacho caminando rápidamente hacia él y dejándose caer de rodillas en la hierba, rodeando su cuello con los brazos en un abrazo.

Gray abrió los ojos como platos, confundido, pero no la apartó.

De hecho, para sorpresa de Juvia, la rodeó con sus propios brazos, dejándola llorar unos instantes.

El dolor que se había estado formando en el pecho de la maga de agua se fue disipando, lentamente, como si necesitase un último momento de expansión. El contacto de Gray la devolvió a tierra firme.

Cuando las lágrimas disminuyeron, se apartó levemente del pelinegro, avergonzada por sus acciones.

— Juvia lo siente. —Le susurró.— No quería ensuciar la ropa de Gray-sama.

— Las lágrimas no están sucias, boba. —Le replicó él en voz baja. Aunque no sonreía, se notaba cierto humor en él. Le retiró la humedad de las mejillas con una mano enguantada, serenando un poco su rostro.— ¿Por qué llorabas?

La peliazul se tomó un momento para poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos, que siempre solían ser como una red totalmente enredada. Desvió la vista, sonrojada por el roce de la mano ajena.

— Porque Gray-sama me recuerda a una estrella. —Le susurró, con toda la atención del chico en ella.— Las estrellas parecen muy brillantes y hermosas... pero están tan lejos que Juvia no puede tocarlas. Juvia teme que Gray-sama sea una estrella fugaz.

Entonces las lágrimas acudieron a ella de nuevo. Era una posibilidad aterradora, y él lo comprendió de inmediato.

Ella tenía miedo de que un día, él no estuviera más.

El pecho de Gray se contrajo, y sus labios se apretaron entre sí hasta formar una línea pálida. Juvia nunca se había guardado para sí misma ningún dolor ni ninguna alegría. Ella hablaba, gritaba, reía y lloraba. Aunque solía ser exagerada y demasiado imaginativa para su propio bienestar, Gray se dio cuenta que así era ella, y que no tenía una verdadera intención de cambiarla.

Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez, no con el fin de consolarla.

La apretó contra su pecho, con su aliento rozándole el cuello. Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejando que aquella calidez la invadiera y la dejara reposar en silencio un rato. Tocó tímidamente la espalda del mago de hielo, sintiéndolo cerca. Cerca de verdad. Y él también se permitió aspirar su aroma, acariciar las ondas de su pelo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que si Juvia lo había visto siempre como algo tan lejano como una estrella, era porque él la había mantenido a esa distancia.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no quería seguir así.

Suspiró y la soltó poco a poco, y ella hizo lo mismo. Se miraron fijamente durante lo que les pareció una eternidad. Juvia aún tenía humedad en sus ojos. Justo cuando sus rostros se acercaban y sus labios perdían la distancia que les restaba, la puerta trasera del gremio se abrió de par en par, junto con un montón de estruendosos victoreos.

Gray y Juvia se separaron al instante el uno del otro, como impulsados por un resorte, con los rostros de color escarlata.

El Maestro había llevado a todos afuera, desde el hombro musculoso de Elfman, a ver la lluvia de estrellas. Aunque Lucy y Natsu no aparecían por ningún lado (Aún les faltaban algunos guijarros por quemar), todo el resto del gremio se veía deslumbrante con su ropa del Reino celestial. Nadie parecía haber notado la escena que se había estado llevando en el patio trasero, salvo Levy, quien le guiñó un ojo a una sonrojada y petrificada Juvia.

Gajeel se preguntó con curiosidad por qué demonios Gray se golpeaba una y otra vez la cabeza contra la hierba.

Entonces... un destello blanco surcó el firmamento.

En ese momento, las luces de la ciudad se fueron apagando, permitiendo que el cielo se mantuviera inmaculado de su propia luz celestial. Y así, una por una, cada estrella fugaz voló de un lado a otro, arrancando exclamaciones, suspiros y palabras de admiración de cada ciudadano de Magnolia.

A unos metros de distancia, Juvia se topó con la mirada de Gray, quien a su vez se cubrió la mitad del rostro, como si de ese modo pudiera disimular la vergüenza. Sin embargo, cuando ella le sonrió, él supo que podía superarlo. Podía ser más honesto y menos cobarde.

Se acercó a la maga de agua, haciéndole un gesto para que ambos se acercaran a la orilla.

Le susurró algo al oído que la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja, con un brillo precioso en la mirada.

— ¡Hey, miren lo que está haciendo Juvia! —Gritó Cana, emocionada. Todos fijaron la vista en la peliazul, que manipulaba su magia sobre la superficie del mar, descubriendo la sorpresa de Gray. Hizo flotar las estrellas de hielo y luego las empezó a mover lejos del gremio. Las luces del cielo les arrancaban verdaderos destellos plateados, al igual que a las ondas que dejaban detrás en el agua.

Juvia recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Gray, sonriendo por la calidez que le transmitía, y él apoyó a su vez la mejilla sobre su cabeza.


End file.
